82nd Hunger Game
by Sasukescrazyfangirl
Summary: DISCONTINUED Another Hunger Game, and YOU can be the winner!
1. Submit Your Character!

The 82nd Hunger Game!

Okay so this is my Hunger Game. And I need your tributes!

So I need:

Basics

Name:

Age:

District:

Family:

History:

Relationships at home:

Looks:

Height:

Build:

Eyes:

Hair:

Complection:

Personality:

So just copy and paste and answer each question in as much detail as possible:

Friendly/Mean:

Loyal/Unloyal:

Kind/Rude:

Determined/Unsure:

Resonsible/Irrisoponsible:

Extra:

Backround:

Rich/Poor:

Happy/Sad:

Lifestyle:

View on Hunger Games:

In the Games

Skills and weaknesses...

Speed:

Strength:

Aim:

Fear:

What happens when too hungry:

What happens when too sleepy:

Tactic:

Prefered weapon:

Worst or basicly useless weapon:

Allies: (yes or no, and reason why)

Okay so the next part is optional:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview view:

Sponsers:

If your submitting a character your automaticly a sponser, even if I don't choose your character. Tell me if you DON'T want to be a sponser and I'll remove you from my list. Oh and if your character dies your still allowed to sponser.

Okay so if you wanna be a sponser (include in the form for the tribute if you have one)

I just want the following info:

Name: (real of fake)

District:

Quick appearence:

Oh and your awarded points and points can buy you things for your tribute, (See Points)

Arena:

Come up with a detailed arena for me! I'll probably use pieces of different peoples arenas.

Setting :

(I need places, forest, lake, dessert, ect.)

Average Climate:

Size:

Food source:

Water source:

Safe areas:

Dangerous areas:

Extra:

People:

I need names for random people like stylists and such so fill this form out for 3 point per person

Name:

Job:

Look:

Personality:

Each of these should be only a sentence or shorter

Points:  
Tribute form completed: 32 points

Sponser form completed: 3 points

Arena form completed: 8 points

People form completed: 3 points per person

Okay!

This is going to be fun! Oh and each tribute will get at least one chapter as the spotlight and if their cool maybe even more! And of course this is going to be kind of a long Hunger Game.

AND: Some tributes will have a spotlight BEFORE the Games only becuase SOMEBODY has to die in the first bloodbath for items. But just because you get a spotlight in the begining doesnt mean your going to die.

Another note: Please remeber that I cant have 24 winners, so everybody can't be super skilled and super beautiful, actually nobody can, if your person is too perfect I can"t really choose them... Sorry!


	2. The Gamemaker Meeting

_Another Gamemaker meeting, yawn. I check over the papers for today, the Games are alost ready to start, the reaping has even finnished in some areas. I watch as these lossers file into my office, ready to here how we're going to tourment these kids to make the goverment happy. This is so tedious! I check the mirror next to my desk and put a fake smile on under my piles of concealer and lipgloss. "_Hello Everybody, please take a seat we have a lot of work to do!" _I stand next to a giant screen, I press a button and it lights up, revealing a picture of a large island surrounded by six slightly smaller islands. This was the best we could do for the 82nd Hunger Game? I stiffled another yawn and said sweetly, "_Okay Joanne explain what this crap is so we can move onto the tributes." _Everybody cringes at the way my sweet voice and rude words clash together and Joanne, I really dislike her, she's tried to take my position many times, i wave my arm at the curvy woman with eyelids covered in heavy green eyeshadow begins,"_The center island is where Cornucopia will be along with supplies"

"Okay... Go on"

"On each island there will be a different climate, a snowy plain, a desert, a rainforest, a swamp, a seemingly harmless island covered from head to toe in poison ivy, and a prarie"

"So all they have to do is aviod the poison ivy? YOu really think that they'll be that stupid?"

"Excuse me but I'm not finnished..."

_Fuming, I nod my head, telling her to go on_

"Each island is very small, only about a cubic mile. They rotate clockwise slowly, about 5mph."

"How?"

"Each island stands on a metal circle about a foot thick. But thats not all they do."

"Continue..."

_Damn she's got me intrested, this better be good._

"They orbit the main island and every four hours one of them spins rapidly, about 70mph, 24 times before resuming normal speed."

_Amazing, that will keep them moving... Moving? How the hell do they move? I voice my question and by her smirk I know shes already thought of that._

"Connecting each small island to the main island and the tow islands next to it are metal planks, each about a foot thick. They are four feet under sea level but the currents are pretty strong. Leave it to them to figure out how to get across without drowning."

_I frown, thinking that she had to have missed something, luckily Jared, one of the newer Gamemakers raises his hand, a nod at him and he states, "_Its a good idea, but you said sea level... If its salt water then where will they get regular water?"

_Jeanne smiled, she's too stuck up, I'll fire her after we use her brillient idea. I tell her to answer the question in the warmest voice I have, while glaring at her._

"Oh it's different in every area, take a look at this printout I made."

_She hands me a stack of papers and I take one and pass it along. These plans are prefect, all the islands are missing one essential, making it impossible to stay on one island, the spinning helped to amke sure they'd move too. The more they moved the more likely they are to bump into eachother. This will be fun to watch._

"All in favor of using this arena please raise your hand."

_Every single person raised their hand, finnally, the arena took longer to decide on then usual. _

_Next we have to talk about the tributes already selected. _"Christopher," _I say, _"Please update the rest of the group on the tributes."

_Christopher cleared his throat and began, _"The tributes for Districts Four have been chosen already. We sent Johnny Stern-Morgan down to District 2 and their about to start the reaping, he made sure it was during our meeting, you know how on top of things he is."

_The group laughed, Johnny's a control freak, probably because he needs things to be in order so he can function just as well as people without a hook for a right hand._

"Alright so who are the District Four tributes?" _I ask._

_Christopher holds up a picture of a girl with wavy copper-colored hair in a loose fishtail braid with wispy bangs. she has light green eyes with a speckle of teal in them, and a light splatter of freckles. She's wearing a pale teal boat-neck dress that falls to her knees and tan gladiator sandals. "_Quinn Donner, age 17"

"Pretty, but her face is too long," _I said, instantly jealous of her large angular green eyes, mine are beedy and brown. Hurry up and show the next person, already!_

"And this is Sydney Van der Zee,"_ He says holding up the picture. The first thing I notice is the tux, I supress a laugh about how foolish this boy looks. He's cute for sure, with big blue eyes and wispy blonde hair in a ponytail, but he'd be cuter if he wasn's so bodybuilder like and was a girl. In the backround I see a girl hopping onto the stage with tears streaming down her face, I point this out and Christopher laughs, _"Take a look at this clip..." _He presses a button on the screen and I see Sydney on the screen, he's smiling happily, he obviously wanted to be picked and the girl climbs onto the stage. _"Sydney! My poor Sydney!"_ she cries and attacks him with a hug. He detangles himself from her and says in an annoyed voice, _"We broke up last week remember Genna?"_ The girl starts shrieking and cursing at him and Christopher stops the clip. _

_ The entire room is stunned silent, then a small women, her name is Jade or Jane or something, starts cracking up and that sets the whole room on fire, We're all laughing and falling to the floor. This actually was better then a nap.__  
-_

Sorry it wasn't that intresting but it just explains the arena. The next chapter will be up in a little, I've written most of it already. Hope you like it.

Now the points for the sponsers...

Ella and Jakito AKA Caityn, District 8, Points: 46

Glee-Gal101 AKAJennifer Ram, District 12, Points: 48

I Heart Manga 89 AKA Kalli, District 12, Points: 38

Jamimla, AKA Jamimla Westfall, District Three, Points: 50

Solo, AKA Chloe, District 1, Points: 46

I Suffer From Hubris AKA Alix Harlow, District One, Points: 62

FlitterCherub, AKA Cecilia, District 7, Points:49

Servd by PJO PERSON, AKA Jon, District 4, Points: 35

When the Game starts...

Your district bread=10 Points

Water bottle=10 Points

A pair of pants, a shirt, or a yard of cloth=10 Points

Waterproof containter (the size of four water bottles, but no water in it)=10 Points

Beef jerky=15 Points

Dried Fruit=15 Points

Map (basicly a birds eye view picture of the arena with a scale)=25 Points

If you think of anything more tell me!

Oh and...

ISufferFromHubris... I love my username too! :D

Jamimlia... May the odds be ever in your faver as well reader!

^^those people got an extra point for being nice :D

Thx for reading!

XOXO -SasukesCRAZYfangirl


	3. District Two Reaping

Our meeting yesterday was cut short due to our laughing fits. Now we have to have another meeting at 9 in the morning! So early but what can I do? Johnny held up the reaping until now so I really have no choice. The other Gamemakers walk into my office and sit. I motion to Christopher and he stands, clearing his throat again. That could get annoying. "The tributes for District Two are being reaped as we speak," he says quickly and presses a button on the screen, instantly I hear the mayor of District Two droning on and on in his monotone voice.

_This is stupid, I'm not going in. I'm here waiting while the mayor gives his silly speech about how great this is. All the rich kids have fewer names in that crystal bowl then those poor loosers over there, their the ones who are gonna die, not me. I amuse myself by throwing toothpicks at the ground, never missing exactly where I want to hit the ground. Oh he's choosing the names now, that creep, I'd hate to be a tribute and have to be around him and Mr. Hollines._

_Mr. Stern-Morgan pauses before reading the name, "_Sapphire Lew, the female tribute!" _I can't breath, I can't move. Serena elbows me, breaking me from my transe, trust my best friend to keep me from humiliating myself. I quickly mask my face with a look of excitment and determination and proudly walk up to the stage. I look at my parents, my father's nodding aprovingly at the way I reacted and I see my mother masking her own face into one of pride. Mr. Stern helps me up with his good hand, the one that isn't a hook and looks at me expectantly. I smooth out the blue silk skirt that had been specially designed to make me look innocent and angelic and say in a clear voice, slightly higher than it should be from nervousness, "_I, Sappire Lew will bring pride to District Two!" _People scream and applaud, just like they should and I sneak one more glance at my parents. My father stands proudly, clapping at his little angel, and my mother, my poor poor mother, smiles at me in a way I'm pretty sure is supposed to be reasuring. Great, just great._

_After the appause dies down Mr. Stern reaches into the other bowl, and pulls out the name that makes me faint dead onto the stage._

_"__Solomon Lee!" The crowd is completly silent as Sapphires 12 year old cousin, small and sickly, walks up to the stage and helps up Sapphire, who starts screaming and crying. Without thinking a stand up and yell, "I volenteer! I'll go instead of him!" Instantly the mood of the entire stadium changes from pity to relief._

_Sapphire pulls herself upright and plasters an aristocratic look of greatfullness on her face and Solomon runs off the stage into his mother's arms. Gulping I stand up and wipe my dark brown bangs out of my eyes. Making my way to the stage I hear a lone person clapping, followed by another, until one by one the entire stadium is clapping, screaming, and stomping. I here my name being shouted, "Orpheus! Orpheus! Orpheus!" I jump onto the stage and stand next to Sapphire and Johnny Stern-Morgan hands me the mic and I barely cough out, "Thank you District Two for your support." The crowd goes crazy again and in the back, the people screaming the most, are Priapus my very proud father, and my mother, crying and screaming at my father for being happy. _

**_Hey! I'd just like to say that I got the idea of the arena from Ella and Jakito AKA Caitlyn the sponcer, she submitted an idea of islands and I made the rest up myself while at a dim sum restraunt with my grandparents. Right now I still need both people from Districts 3, 5, 8, 10 and 11. I also need the girl from 6 as well as the boys from 1, 7 and 9._**

**_Oh and because people liked the arena so much I'd just like you to know how it came to be._**

**_So Ella and Jacko submitted a tribute and an amazing idea to have a bunch of islands. I LOVED it! Plus it gave me a way to use everybodys ideas! :D_**

**_Anyways, I went to go eat dim sum with my annoying siblings and my oh so asain grandparents and I drew out the idea and decided to put bridges to each island... But that was too easy..._**

**_So I desided to do underwater bridges! Or metal planks, because those are awsome... _**

**_I like things to be logical so I thought about how the planks would connect to the islands and then I remebered that in the second book they used a clock! (Random note... I havn't read the last book yet! o_o I'm WAIIITING to get my hands on it!)_**

**_Being a biter I decided to use the part where the center spins when their fighting... Except I'd use it on the whole arena except the center. _**

**_Me being a nerd wanted to have each of the six islands spin ones a day every day so I did some division and __viola! The perfect arena!_**

**_Oh and BTW I made up Sapphire... Like her?_**


	4. District Twelve Reaping

_Wow, that was intense. There was a minute of silence after that clip while everybody stared at eachother. I cough and everybody turns to me, expecting me to say something. _"Next?" _I ask, putting Christopher on the spotlight. He jumps up and clears his throat. God thats getting fucking annoying. _"District 12 has finnished the reaping."

"Continue?"

"The boy's Harris Talm, he's fifteen." _He holds up a photograph of a muscular boy with straight shaggy hair and smooth olive skin. "_The girl's name is Maxine Ride, but she had the guts to correct Genna, her name is **Max** not Maxine." _The group laughed, Genna Radar is a spoiled bitch, she loves the games and has a tendency to flirt with the male tributes. She's so stuck up you'd have to be braver then a lion to correct her. The picture that Christopher is holding is a scrawny girl with short dark brown hair and smokey brown eyes. She's only twelve and looks sickly. She probably won't last. I wonder how they felt... The tributes from District 12 are always pretty intesting..._

_I'm so scared! This is only my first year with the possibility of being chosen and I already have four tessere! Nick and Mom are depending on me, and so is Gazzy, I mean, I can't let my best friend down, it's not her fault she's only eleven and has no older siblings. I straighten my white blouse so it fits cutely on my shoulders and slip into my soft brown skirt. Tying my brown boots a grab Nick's hand, he's only 8, and we walk down with Mom. Please not me please not me... I don't here a word the Mayor says and when Miss Radar pulls out a name my heart stops. "_Maxing Ride" _she calls in her aristocratic voice, I've always thought she sounded silly. To seem brave a say to her in a bold voice, "_It's Max, Max Ride, **not **Maxine." _Behind me I here the crowd go up in laughter, oh God save me._

_Ha, that girl has guts. But still my stomache is still doing flipflops, I mean eight names in that bowl are mine. I hope I'm no- _"Harris Talm! The boy tribute for District 12!" _Oh no... Oh God no... I walk up to the stage and silently stand next to Max. I look at my family, Dad, for once not covered in coal dust. Mik is standing next to him, the look on his face makes me want to run over and hug him, his big brother has to be a tribute! Gorgia is crying, she's 13 so she only had two names in the bowl, I didn't let her get a tessere. Mom, with hair exactly like Gorgia's is trying to comfort them and cry at the same time. I know then, that Max isn't going to come back to her family, I'm sorry Max but no matter what I'm coming home. _

Sorry... kind of confusing...

Okay... nothing really new to write...

Uhmmm... I'm kind of stuck without anything to write about until I get more tributes... But I'll start working on what happens when the tributes from 2, 4, and 12 meet their families for the last time. (Or maybe they'll see them again? ^_^)

Am I making this too long? Or too short? At this rate I'll have like... 82 chapters! Would you still read it even if it takes... (82/2 cuz i do 2 chapters a day... plus a week for days im lazy is... 41+7=48...) A month and a half? -_-

Whatever! xD I want to move on to the yummy food and the awsome outfits adn the interviews and the fighting and all that stuff! SUBMIT MORE TRIBUTES! D:


	5. District Three Reaping

District 3 Reaping

Head Gamemaker's POV: _Ughhh! The third Gamemaker meeting in a row! It's so annoying having these losers in my office. Oh, here they come. I plaster a glossy smile on my face, "_Hello Everybody! Please take your seats! Christopher you have the update on District Three's reaping right?"

_Christopher nods his head and walks to the front of the room, next to the huge screen. He clears his throat… If he clears his throat one more time I'm going to throw a pen at his oversized head! "_The tributes for District Three are Kima Hunter and Longus Blackrose." _He presses a button on the screen and a girl and a boy appear next to each other. The girl is a scrawny pale thing with glassy blue eyes. Her green sweater and Brown cargo pants are much too big on her. Ha, she's not going to make it. The boy is just as pale and thin; damn the people from District Three are weak looking! His shirt is buttoned wrong and his pants are the strangest shade of pink. What a loser! Without saying anything Christopher starts the clip…_

Kima's POV:

_I'm listening to the Mayor's speech… There's nothing better to do. I check on Grandma again, she's talking to the birds and rocking back and fourth… Crazy kook! The escort walks up onto the stage and pulls out the name from the girl's bowl. Wow no speech or anything. She looks at the piece of paper and says a name in a quiet voice, I can't hear her. People in the back are yelling, "_What? Huh?" _She looks at them, annoyed and says in an almost too loud voice, "_Kima Hunter!_" Oh what's Grandma gonna do when I leave? Great… I stand up, really annoyed and walk up to the stage._

Longus's POV:

_Hey that's the girl that lives with that nice granny! Oh look what a pretty bird! The nice lady with the sparkly eyes calls out my name… Why's she calling my name? Mangus, my brother comes to me and tells me to go to the stage. _"How come?" _I ask, I wanna watch the pretty birdie! He carefully explains to me that I'm a tribute. At the word tribute I start screaming and crying and hitting him. Two of the mean people who are here to "keep peace" drag me onto the stage. I curl up into a ball and start sobbing even harder. I hear that girl saying something like, _"Oh what a loser."

SasukesCRAZYfangirl's POV

Okay so I hope my labeling made it easier to understand... At first I did a bunch of -'s in a line and that separated them but when I published it they disappeared... o_o

Ok so this is kind of short and sweet cuz I'm at my friend bobcat888's house and don't have all my lists and stuff...

And... What else?

Ella and Jackito: Sorry for the confusing POVs and I'm REALLLY sorry this is so short but I wanted to update quickly... And for the cousin I based it on my brother... Cuz he's so small ANYBODY would volunteer for him xD

i heart manga 89: LOL! Next is either D9 o D10 I think... I can't tell you exactly cuz I don"t have all my stuff... When I get home I'll write another chapter though! I PROMISE!

Oh and Fugimotomichito: I changed his multiple personality disorder to just being not completely there because I tried a few times and it just DIDNT WANT TO WORK so I got frustrated


	6. Computer FailureDelay In Chapter Five

Ohmahgod... My computer didn't save any of my files so I dunno who's in what district and everything... That's not good... I have a lot of mush to fix and it might take a while. If I'm slow on updates please don't blame me... Blame Microsoft Wordpad or my stinky computer... I'm working on fixing it as you read this... I'm also writing a **realllly **long one... probably 2,000 words or so to make up for my **_STINKY STUPID SLOW ANNOYING #$%ING COMPUTER_**!

Thx for being awsome!

XOXO

-SasukesCRAZYfangirl

PS: I just realized that I put Max in the wrong District... Sorry x1,000,000 for that too...

PSS: You are MOST DEFINATLY allowed to make killable tributes to use... But I don"t want some person I can't make an intresting reaping/chariot ride/interview out of cuz that would be boring... But if you do want them to die just put...

Name: (PLEASE put first and last!)

Age:

Family/Friends:

View on Hunger Games:

Brave/Scared:

AND optionalness is...

The outfits: (reaping, chariot, && interview)

Anything you want me to include... Maybe they are friends with you character to make them more determined to win? Or maybe they... Idk... Whatever you want!

Okay! That was the longest P.S.S in the history of P.S.

Thx again!


	7. LIST! Incomplete

TRIBUTES MENTORS ESCORTS AND STYLISTS! INCOMPLETE!

District: 1

Boy Tribute: ?

Girl Tribute: Bailey Williamson

Mentor: Jacob Lentz

Escort: Deanna Cowell

Stylist: Iris Moonbean

District: 2

Boy Tribute: Orpheus Collingwood

Girl Tribute: Sapphire Lee

Mentor: Plato Hollins

Escort: Johnny Stern-Morgan

Stylist: Quintus Parrila

District: 3

Boy Tribute: Longus Blackrose

Girl Tribute: Kima Hunter

Mentor: Tiamat Kalmar

Escort: Kaylee Peterson

Stylist: Alec Darkbranch

District: 4

Boy Tribute: Sydney Van der Zee

Girl Tribute: Quin Donner

Mentor: Alleck-Xandur Beign

Escort: Freya Deer

Stylist: Verity Meleth

District: 5

Boy Tribute: Lokai Nevesette

Girl Tribute: Selene Gomery

Mentor: Kathy Given

Escort: Daniel Scheller

Stylist: Tanya Sol

District: 6

Boy Tribute: Leocadia Missaba

Girl Tribute: ?

Mentor: Jacklson Black

Escort: Clifton Start

Stylist: Orlaria Tenri

District: 7

Boy Tribute: Algus Sebatael

Girl Tribute: Acaria Lyndon

Mentor: Isaac Fitton

Escort: Grady Drager

Stylist: Kiana Tea

District: 8

Boy Tribute: ?

Girl Tribute: ?

Mentor: Max Runk

Escort: Julian Flakes

Stylist: Anastasia Horak

District: 9

Boy Tribute: Tommy Bridges

Girl Tribute: Emma Shay

Mentor: Orville Baker

Escort: Katherine Fairchild

Stylist: Lanton Smion

District: 10

Boy Tribute: Gray Brighton

Girl Tribute: Flame Almai

Mentor: Carly Dalke

Escort: William Okpara

Stylist: Kaily Hazlewood

District: 11

Boy Tribute: Alexei de Cann

Girl Tribute: Tilly Banner

Mentor: Nanette Fichera

Escort: Max Tinch

Stylist: Dave Trippett

District: 12

Boy Tribute: Harris Talm

Girl Tribute: Max Rider

Mentor: Garret Hale

Escort: Jenna Radar

Stylist: Maya DeClair

Kayyy! So this is the list... It's UNCOMPLETE cuz I need a few more tributes... I have a LOT of writing to do but I'm at bobcat888's house... AGAIN...

And... I had an awsome idea that will be shown in the next UBER LONG chapter... Which will be written... Soon?

LOL thx!

-SasukesCRAZYFanGirl

P.S. I need...

The boy tribute from D1

The girl tribute from D6

And BOTH tributes from D8! What's so bad about textiles? -_-


	8. Chapter 8

This story has been discontinued due to personal reasons. I'm starting a new story though and I'd love it if you entered your characters. I'm very sorry. 


End file.
